Heaven, Hell, and the Stars
by Breakdown29
Summary: Travelling through her past lives, Luce encounters another time traveler that can show her the stars.


The leafy path was a soothing mix of reds, yellows, oranges, and browns. Luce admired the way the colors seemed to morph and separate as she walked in and out of the light; the sun a couple hours from tucking beneath the distant mountains, illuminated portions of the path as its warmth and glow glided between those leaves that had yet to fall from the branches above. It was the kind of autumn day for which photographers yearned. The peak of the season. The day when nature seemed to be neither living nor dying, but utterly glorious.

Luce wondered why the announcer had brought her here. Sometimes the reason was immediately obvious. Then other times she was left to wonder, and in this case, wander until the purpose was revealed. Her fight with Bill had ended badly. He'd packed his invisible suitcase and disappeared. Now she wondered if that had been wise. It wasn't as if she didn't like Bill. In fact, she had grown rather fond of him and the way he loved to find "costumes" for her. It was like she was his own living doll. And she_ loved_ his sarcastic retorts to any question she posed. And his cold, stony claw. And the matter-of-fact way he talked about her lives as if it was he who had lived them all instead of her. She sighed. Maybe what she was missing wasn't really Bill, but a companion.

_How many times do I have to tell you that I wish to stay in this lifetime for just a while longer before you will believe me and leave me alone? _She hadn't wanted to be nasty with him. She had only wanted to stay and watch her fall in love with Daniel.

_Because it is years from this point before you lay eyes on him. Do you really want to spend years of your current life waiting for the one insignificant moment when you two meet in this lifetime?_ Bill's voice had been patronizing which infuriated Luce.

_How dare you. Our love is never insignificant._ She remembered the way the fire inside burned in her heart. Different than the way she'd felt when she spontaneously combusted as Lys in France, this fire was a sort of rage. A passion she'd no idea she could feel until now.

She despised the way Bill had nonchalantly sat on that bed of grass and, crossing his legs, said _oh, please. It's boy meets girl, la dee da every time_.

_I don't need you. Get out of my announcer. _

_Fine. I won't fight you. Our deal was that if at any point you wanted me to go, you need only say the word. But, believe me, if you make me go your timeline will change significantly. You love Daniel, but what if there's another? I've seen that timeline. The one where you leave Daniel forever. And if I go and you stay, that's the path you will be choosing._

_I've dealt with Cam and Miles before. They are nothing. NOTHING compared to Daniel. Leave and never come back, you piece of hellish filth. _It was so out of character for her to say, but the fire inside made it seem right at the time. Despite it being the right time to separate from Bill, she couldn't help but feel badly now for those last parting words.

Needing a rest, Luce slumped down in the cushy grass with her back to a fence post. She mulled over those last few words of his. Bill had been right about a few things during their travels. There was no way, though, that he could have seen her choosing someone besides Daniel. Their love was forever. Wasn't it? And where was Daniel anyway? She'd been walking for what seemed like miles and hadn't passed a single piece of civilization besides the fence. Surely she would have come upon a town by now.

Light was beginning to wane and the valley below was alight with a golden hue. She hadn't slept since her visit to Helston Luce's lifetime. With the sun on the horizon, Luce felt groggy the way she had in Georgia laying in the backyard hammock reading magazines. The overwhelming easiness of sleep that had taken her then, took her now. Closing her eyes, she dreamed of a sea of grass, growing and climbing upwards until it had overtaken the sky.


End file.
